Deadly Redemption
by steffy2106
Summary: Justice, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Where some see fairness, others see injustice. After the events of episode 2x23 "Unthinkable", none of them are the same. It is sometimes in your darkest hours that you see the light, and sometimes the hunter becomes the target. Characters included so far: Slade, Malcolm, Oliver, Felicity (Olicity!), Diggle, Thea, Shado, etc.
1. Prologue

**A.N: **Hey!

So here is a new story. I finished season 2 of Arrow ad was inspired especially since I am an absolute fan of Manu Bennett and thought I would try to write a Slade Wilson story. I hope you will like it. Let me know! HUGE thanks to luvtheheaven, she did such an amazing amount of work on this prologue I am speechless.

By the way I don't own Arrow or any of its characters.

**Steffy2106**

**Prologue:**

"_To kill you now would be a mercy. You cannot die until you have suffered the same way I have suffered, until you have known complete despair, and you will, I promise._"

Slade was sitting on his coat, looking at the bars keeping him from his long due revenge. If he still had the Mirakuru coursing through his veins, no cell could have held him down. He would have torn through these bars as if they were paper.

Slade tightened his left hand in a tight fist and shifted his gaze toward the inside of his wrist. It had been a week since he was injected with the cure and yet he could still remember the powerful feeling of the Mirakuru running through his veins.

The worst thing was the constant silence in his head. He looked around and he felt true solitude for the first time in years. Slade was no fool, he had known Shado was dead, but having her by his side, talking to him… it was the closest he could have ever been to having her again. By giving him the cure, Oliver took her away from him a second time.

Slade growled, and then started to stand up. He was trying to wake up his tired and damaged muscle. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that no matter how long it took, he would eventually get out and when this day would come he would keep his promise and take away everything Oliver held dear. He had learned from his mistakes; he would never underestimate Oliver's ability for deception again. Oliver had deceived Slade in making him believe he loved Shado and yet he'd let het her to die without a second thought. He's also made Slade believe they had been friends and yet Oliver didn't even hesitate to shoot an arrow in his eye.

When deception cuts this deep, someone has to pay and this person was Oliver Queen. When everything you love has been stolen from you… sometimes all you have left is revenge. There is no forgiveness possible, no way back.

He looked down toward his dry and skimpy tray of food on the floor with his mouth twisted in disgust.

The door down the corridor squeaked as it opened.

"Is this food a way to torture me?" Slade asked, turning toward the approaching guard. He frowned, noticing it was not one of his usual guards.

The guard got his gun out of his holster. "Malcom Merlyn sends you his regards."

"Who?" Slade barely had the chance to answer before he heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his chest before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Hey Arrow fans!

So here is chapter 1 I really hope you will like it. Also I wanted to give HUGE thanks to Luvtheheaven for the amazing work she has been doing on this story. She is amazing…thanks again.

Anyways don't forget to leave me a little review and let me know what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1: **

Slade woke up in the middle of a king size bed, the blinding sun filtering in from an open bay window.

He could hear the calming sound of the sea and seagulls. He sat on the bed touching his chest where he had been shot, but there was nothing there.

He stood up warily and walked to the patio. He looked around, recognizing this beach over a million; it was where he grew up, Hyams Beach in Jervis Bay.

Slade frowned. How did he make it from his basement cell to Australia? He walked down, enjoying the familiar smell of the sea and the warmth of the flawless sand.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said a familiar female voice.

Slade turned around briskly to see Shado approaching in a red bikini, her body just as athletic and lithe as he remembered.

She stopped in front of him, smiling, the whiteness of her pearl teeth contrasting with her beautiful tanned skinned.

"After five years aren't you going to say anything?"

"You're dead…" Slade whispered.

Shado laughed. "Yes, I am very well aware of that." She raised her hand to cradle his cheek. "But death is not a finality. I am very real right now, aren't I?"

Slade sighed, leaning into her touch. "I missed you."

Shado let go of his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come on then, let's go." She pulled him along down the beach.

"Am I dead too?"

"No, not yet, but you will be soon."

Slade stopped, looking down at her. "I can't, not just yet."

"Why not? It's nice here and you can have everything you want. You want to see Joe again? You can see him from here."

Slade shook his head. "I made Oliver Queen a promise I intend to keep. I am a man of my word, Shado. I always keep my promises."

"This path you're on won't bring you peace. Just let it go. This revenge mission you're on will destroy your soul."

"I do not have a soul to lose anymore, Shado. My soul died when you died."

"But-"

"No buts! I did things, killed people… I went too far to just let it go." Slade let go of her hand. "I have to do it for you."

"No, you have to do it for _**you**_!" Shado spat, taking a step back. "Do you think I would have supported anything you've done during your all-consuming vendetta? Do you think I would have ever agreed with the death of innocent people?"

"Sometimes the innocent get hurt. But one by one, the guilty will pay. Nothing ever goes exactly as you expect. And the stakes are life and death. Collateral damage is inescapable," Slade added coldly.

Shado shook her head. "You're not the Slade I knew."

"The Slade you knew died alongside you."

"You are acting out of grief, Slade, and deep down you know that. It's easier to blame Oliver than to accept what happened."

"You are dead because he chose Sara over you."

"No, I'm dead because a psycho scientist shot me in the head. Oliver didn't choose between us, he just stood between the bullet and Sara. He would have done the exact same if Ivo had pointed the gun at me instead of Sara."

"You don't know that."

Shado laughed. "Neither do you, but it doesn't matter. Were the roles reversed, I'd like to think that, if it had been you instead of him, you would have chosen to save me."

"Of course, I would always choose you."

"See? Then Sara would have died."

"She doesn't matter."

"To you, maybe." Shado sighed. "Now is your chance. You said you would choose me. Choose me now." Shado extended her hand toward him. "Just let go of this life. Nothing good will come out of it. Forgive and move on."

Slade looked down at her hand before looking to meet her gentle brown eyes. He shook his head. "No, none of this is real, you are not here and if I die it would be for nothing. I will destroy Oliver Queen for being an instrument in your death. Let God be my witness: he _will_ be begging for death before I can die myself."

Shado let her hand fall by her side. "Whatever you do, don't do it in my name. This vengeful monster is not the person you once were, and I don't want you tainting the memory of the person I was. Whatever you do… realize you're only doing this for you, and not for me."

"Open your eyes." Slade tried to figure out where the unfamiliar voice had suddenly come from. He then turned around, running toward the voice. "Open your eyes," he heard again, but louder this time. He quickly looked back behind him but Shado was gone.

When he turned around again a blinding white light forced him to close his eyes. Once he opened them again his vision was blurry. He raised his hand to rub his eyes but some restraint around his wrist was stopping him, and then he noticed the familiar metal sound of handcuffs.

A woman came into his line of vision, a redhead with green eyes and a soft smile. She didn't belong here; was she just a vision as well?

"Welcome back," she said with a melodious voice before disappearing out of sight again.

* * *

Dr. Celina Parker looked at Patient 187's vitals on the monitor. "He should wake up soon," she said mostly to herself while writing on the chart.

"Open your eyes," she said to his sleeping form.

"You shouldn't talk to him," barked the guard standing by the bed, his AK 47 in his arms.

"I don't see where the harm is. He is chained to the bed, he is sedated and you are here with your big gun."

"He is not a man. He doesn't deserve your concern."

"He is my patient and he deserves just as much care as any other patient."

"You don't know what he did!" the guard shouted, throwing a glare of pure hatred toward Patient 187.

"No I don't… and you all made sure of that," she replied, waving the chart and glaring at the guard. Celina was frustrated to know close to nothing about the patients but they were in a high security prison in the middle of the ocean. Maybe it was better for her not to know. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned toward the patient.

"Welcome back," she said with a gentle smile before turning toward her assistant. "I need to go inform the director. Make sure to give him some water and check his vitals every 15 minutes. Can you do a cognitive test too?"

Her assistant nodded, taking the chart.

"Oh and Tom, don't let the guards bully you. We're here willingly. Never forget that," she whispered into the young man's ear before exiting the room.

Celina was escorted by two armed guards out of the underground compound to the main building which was disguised as an old war bunker on the island of Lian Yu.

"You know I'm here of my own free will, right?" she tried to remind them as they walked down the path. "I won't run away."

"We're here for your protection, Ma'am," said the younger guard; the other one never even bothered acknowledging her.

The guards waited in the corridor as she entered an office where the Director, Amanda Waller, was pacing.

"Is he going to survive?" she asked, swirling around as soon as Celina closed the door.

"Yes, contrary to all odds he will."

Amanda sighed with relief. "Maybe you're just as gifted as Colonel Trevor led me to think."

Celina decided to ignore the backhanded compliment. She knew director Waller was less than thrilled to have her there, but she didn't care.

"Can he talk? Can we interrogate him?"

Celina shook her head. "No, the man just survived three bullets in the chest he even had to be revived a couple of times as I performed the surgery."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am not even sure that he is without brain damage, so no, he is in no way able to talk to you yet, and he might not remember what you want to know."

Amanda leaned against her desk. "Very well, then. Just keep tabs on him and keep him alive until he can talk." She reached for the phone before turning back toward Celina. "We're done here."

Celina nodded and heard Amanda say the name 'Oliver Queen' as she closed the door.

The guards and Celina took the path back to the infirmary with the intention to learn more about that prisoner. It was clear that the director cared if he lived or died and he seemed important, important enough to intrigue Celina. Celina smiled to herself. Once he had healed, he would be sent back to his high security cell and she would never see him again. So now would be her only opportunity to spend any length of time with one of the criminals locked in the ARGUS secret prison and for the first time in 5 years she didn't feel the nagging pain of guilt because of things that had transpired in her own past. No, for the first time she felt excited and that was something she wanted to explore.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Hey guys

A big thanks to my reviewer and a giant thank you to the fantastic proof-reader luvtheheaven.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 2:**

Oliver walked into the Verdant secret base to find Felicity typing furiously on her keyboard with Digg looking over her shoulders.

"I can't find anything, Oliver. Are you sure it wasn't Walter bailing you out?" Felicity said with clear frustration before swirling on her seat to face Oliver.

"I'm certain; he wouldn't lie about that. He might be the CFO of Starling National Bank but he doesn't have the power or the funds to undo what Slade and Isabel did, at least not in only a week."

"Maybe it was my letter to Santa?"

"Felicity…" Oliver sighed. "Anyways, we don't have time to deal with that right now; something else came up."

"Of course it did." Felicity shook her head, bouncing her ponytail.

"Slade has been shot."

"Is he dead?!" asked Felicity cheerily.

Oliver glared. "No he isn't, and why do you seem so happy about it?"

"The man had a katana against my throat with the only desire to decapitate me. I'm sorry that doesn't really entice any empathy."

"You are the one who told me to spare his life."

"I said I didn't want you to kill him; I never said I didn't want him to die. I didn't want you to have his blood on your hands. It would have changed you," she added uncomfortably.

"I…" Oliver cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's just- Amanda called; she wants us to find out who tried to kill him."

"Why does she even care?" asked Digg. "If it wasn't for you, he would be dead already."

"Yes, but I think she is more concerned on how the killer managed to infiltrate what is supposed to be an impenetrable high security prison and also the idea that if you can get in, you can also get out."

Digg shook his head with a small smile. "Yes, that does sound more like Amanda."

"So she wants us to figure who tried to kill him?" asked Felicity.

"Yes, do you think you can do that?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not! I am pretty sure that man has a list of enemies as long as the phonebook! Hell, I'm sure my name is on that list! I-" Felicity stood up, reaching for her handbag. "Maybe you could give me a mission that is actually doable; it will help with my self-esteem."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, dumbfounded by her reaction.

"Somewhere I can find my comfort… somewhere with Sugar and Chocolate."

Oliver turned to Digg once she left.

Digg sighed. "She's gone to Starbucks. She always says there is nothing that a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino can't cure."

Oliver nodded, somehow unhappy to discover that Digg knew Felicity better than he knew her himself. He frowned. Was it jealousy he was feeling?

"You have to understand Oliver; she used to be your superstar but for the last three things you asked of her, she keeps failing. She has no idea where your sister might be hiding, she doesn't know who bailed out Queen Consolidated, and she probably won't be able to find out who wanted Wilson dead."

"But she is still my superstar."

"I know that, Oliver, but I don't think she does." Digg shook his head, looking at the door Felicity went through. "She's been different since the night Slade took her hostage. She's on edge but she refuses to talk. I don't know if it's because Slade almost killed her, or if it's something else, but she is very defensive."

"Yeah… That's probably it."

Digg carefully scrutinized Oliver. "You seem different too, Oliver. You two…the dynamics, it's different. Did anything happen that I should be made aware of?"

"No, nothing important." Oliver sighed. "I asked Amanda to track Speedy. She has more resources than us; maybe it will help Felicity if we solve one of the mysteries."

"Maybe…" Digg trailed off, clearly not missing Oliver's attempt to change subject. "I thought you wanted your sister far from Starling."

"I do, but I just want to make sure she is okay. Roy told us she was still here when the city went to hell and then she just vanished, other than writing him a letter. I just want to be sure she's safe and sound."

"Your sister is a survivor and a fighter; if someone made it out it's her," Digg said, resting his hand on Oliver's shoulder and reassuringly squeezing it. "Do you want to train for a while? To blow off some steam?"

Oliver smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

All of Thea's muscles were burning, some muscles she didn't even know she had, but she had to do it; she had to train and become strong. She was born a fighter she just had to prove it to the world.

_You're just like me,_ Malcolm Merlyn had told her, making her skin crawl but in the end, she somehow hoped it was true. It'd be better being feared and respected than lied to by every single person she ever loved.

She made Merlyn promise one thing to her, only one…No matter how monstrous he was going to be or how horrible things would get, he had to be fully honest with her. With him agreeing with that, she promised she'd disappear for good and stay with him.

A blow to her flank brought her back to reality. "You need to focus," her trainer scolded.

"I think she needs a break."

She turned to see Malcolm standing on a balcony overlooking the training room. She shook her head, and then twisted her ponytail into a messy bun. "No, I need to train some more."

"No," Malcolm countered, coming down the stairs to meet her. "What you need is to take a break. I don't like some of the bruises you're getting," he added, glaring toward the trainer who recoiled ever so slightly.

Thea sighed with exasperation. "I was the one asking him to push me harder, and I don't need your concern; I'm fine."

"Of course I am concerned, you are my daughter, Thea," Malcolm replied, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Thea got away from his touch and reached for her bottle of water by the training mat. "Don't say that."

"But it is what you are." Malcolm turned to the trainer. "I believe I said we were done for today."

The trainer nodded and left the room.

"People are terrified of you," she said, both disgusted and impressed.

"Better being feared than loved, Thea, I already told you that. Betrayals often come from the people who are supposed to love you….Fear is much more efficient at loyalty."

Thea looked out of the window and even if she would never admit it to Malcolm, she really enjoyed the view of the Mount Fuji she had from this house.

"You like it here don't you?"

It was infuriating how Malcolm seemed to be able to see right through her. "What is it you want, Malcolm?" she asked coldly.

"Your brother is looking for you and I have great people specialised in hiding traces, but that blond girl of his- She is gifted, his Felicity."

Thea couldn't help but smile for a second. She'd always liked Felicity Smoak. "She is? Uh good for her!" Thea said pleasantly surprised…What do you want me to do about it?"

"I thought you wanted to disappear for good."

"I do."

Malcolm nodded. "Then use my secure line and give him a call. Let him know you're okay."

"I will…" She passed by him before stopping and turning around. "Did you do what I asked you to?"

Malcolm gave her a genuine, full smile. "Business first, I see. I couldn't be prouder, and yes, daughter of mine, it has been done; your brother has his company and his little club back."

"How can I be sure?"

"You can trust me."

Thea laughed. "Like that is ever going to happen. Be serious, please."

Malcolm sighed. "One day you will trust me."

"Don't hold your breath." Thea replied coldly, raising her chin with defiance.

Malcolm smiled. "Just ask him and you will know."

Thea glared at him. "I'll do that right now," she replied before turning around and exiting the room, hoping that Malcolm hadn't had time to see the doubt and hurt and that the idea of hearing her brother's voice again was stirring deep inside of her.


End file.
